Revenge Or Love?
by ILoveFiction1001
Summary: Bella wants to take revenge on her dead father. What happens when she falls for the family she is holding captive? Will she take the revenge she was plotting for so long or will she chose love? i don't own any Twilight characters. This story is unedited.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay guys this is my very first fan fiction and I'm nervous about it. I just hope you guys like my ideas and keep reviewing. This is my first chapter and I don't own the Twilight characters they belong to their owner the one and only Stephenie Meyer but I do own the plot**_.

 **Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Twenty years ago at this date my father was taken away from me. Cruelly in the most unexpected way you can possibly imagine. Twenty years when I decided that I will take my revenge on the person who took my father away. As he took away the one person I loved more than anything, I will take away his. The good old cop Mr. …_

I heard someone knock at my door. "Come in" I answered shutting my diary immediately.

"Ms. Swan." Ben said. Ben Cheney was my personal assistant.

Ben Cheney. I have known him from the very beginning. His father was my father's head of security but Ben doesn't have a violent bone in his body. He married my collage friend Angela Weber combining the Swan and the Weber's together. She is 5 months pregnant.

"Mr. Cheney" I replied curtly. "To what do I own this pleasure at the middle of the night?"

"I have some news about him." He said.

That got my attention. "What it is?" I asked.

"He's retired, lives in Seattle with his family. Close to your penthouse."

I listened with interest. "Tell me more" I said, standing up to get me some whiskey.

"He has a wife and 2 sons. Older one is Jasper and he is a cop. The guy is 30. Other is Edward. He is studying medicine, psychology or something. He is 25 your age. His wife Esme is an architect. Has her own office and works for very high paying companies. She has her own project as well as other company's projects as well". He said. "And rumors are that, that Jasper guy is engaged to someone. That is one fucking piece of information I haven't verified yet. But that should  
not be a problem, right?"

"No, that won't be a problem." I said. "Thank you Mr. Cheney, please sent Mr. McCarthy in will you please?"

"Yes Ms. Swan." he said and went out of my office.

I turned around and drank some whiskey, and absorbed the information. I was thinking who I should kidnap first. I mean we can't kidnap Jasper he himself is a cop. Edward? No, too young. Who knows maybe he was a fighter as well? Esme, yes I should send Emmet to kidnap Esme first. No wait, better idea. Why not kidnap all the people on the same day but different time? That sounds nice. We'll take them out traditionally. Emmet would know that. I was taken out of my reverie by a quiet knock on my door.

"Come in." I said without turning around.

"You called for me boss?" he said.

"Start preparing. I'll send over the information. You got three weeks. The classic way." I said seriously.

"Understood boss. Boss, I think Royce is out."

"We'll deal with him later. Sooner rather than later though." I said.

"Yes boss."

"You have 3 weeks, Emmet. I don't want a scratch on them, okay?" I said sharply turning a little of my head.

"Yes Bella." He said.

"Good." I said with a cold smile.

"Alright, I will timely send the updates." he said.

I nodded and dismissed him.

He left from my office. 3 weeks. Just 3 weeks more and I'll get my revenge. I never felt so light weighted. I just hope everything goes exactly as planned.

 _ **Okay, so that was the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review about this chapter and the next chapter will probably be up next week or something.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so this is my second chapter. Thank you for all your support and reviews. Enjoy reading._

 ** _Declaimer: I don't own Twilight characters._**

 **Bella's POV (After three weeks)**

 _Most of our meetings took place at night. So here we are, all the bosses from different families controlling the North West. Of course, Swans being the oldest family had most the area but the small areas were important and loyal so I let them run their territories, except the Volturi. They are a rival family who give me a run for my money. Thankfully a lot of peace treaties and a fair share of profit had kept us good. But the cop's family is something that we both want revenge on. They want specifically on the cop and I want the family so maybe things will remain smooth but again it's a fifty-fifty matter._

 _"Please maintain decorum people." said the smooth voice of James Hunter, the current head in the Hunter Family. A nice, charming, young man who is very good at deceiving people. I mean he taught me how to. I love him like a mentor and he is currently engaged to my best friend so win-win._

 _"Please do that, unlike some people I have a business to run as well." I said tiredly._

"Right you are Isabella. Please let's get started" Aro said. Aro is the head of the Volturi family along his brothers. He may represent them but everyone knows that the real head is his brother Marcus. Marcus is the brain while Caius is the arms and Aro is the one that goes crazy and put them in trouble. It's fun to watch that honestly.

Everyone told their profits and losses and how the Mexicans are fucking with us again and that's when they all turned to me.

"I know I will talk to the Blacks." I said waving my hand around.

Now was my turn. "I know about the cop who killed my father. I will take care of the family. Now I know you and your brothers want the cop" I said looking towards Aro who nodded "so you can have him but the family will be with me. Am I clear?" I finished deadly, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone nodded.

"Good then." I nodded and stood up. I looked over at Aro as I wore my coat, "Tell your brothers that I will contact them after I have the family safe with me. He can then coordinate with me to move further." He nodded and I left. The cold air of Seattle hit me on my face as I made my way towards my car.

I drove away with a smile on my face knowing that by today the stage one of my revenge will be completed.

 **Edward's POV (Later in the morning)**

I was sitting in my class, taking notes. The professor dismissed us early. I don't understand why I had this uneasy feeling today? It was like I should not have gone outside my home.

I was walking out of campus when I heard someone call me. I turned around to see Mike running towards me.

"Hey Mike." I said.

"Hey" he said breathless. "I was wondering if you could come to library around five-ish. I was asking because we thought of starting the group studies from today. So you're for it?" he asked.

I was free today I did all my stuff yesterday so why not? "Sure I'll be there."

"Thanks man." He smiled and left.

I turned around and started walking. I was walking up the avenue when I heard a woman screaming. I turned followed. A part of me was telling that is was a very bad idea but it was too late as soon as I reached the place the voice was coming someone grabbed me from behind and put a cloth on my mouth. I struggled but the man did nothing except grab me more tightly. I was aware I'm losing consciousness. It wasn't long before blackness engulfed me.

I woke up with my hands tied at my back and I was blindfolded.

"Do you think ma'am will let me fuck him?" I heard a female voice.

"No, she won't. You know her Vic, don't even try." said a male voice.

The girl who I presume is Victoria huffed and sat quietly for the rest of the journey.

"Hey man I know you are awake. Get up and keep moving." said the same male voice to me.

I quietly get up started walking. They were just guiding me. They got me into what I presumed was an elevator. What were they planning on doing? Threw me off the roof? Oh come on! I was too young to die!

The elevator made a clink sound telling me that we were on our destination.

"Alright, keep him that same room." he said. "I'm sure he'll like the surprise."

The man grabbed me and pushed me forward. I got into the room and the man removed the blindfold. The sudden light hurt my eyes. When my eyes adjusted the man had already untied by hands and I was looking at my unconscious mother.

"Don't worry she is sleeping. I made sure that there is not even a scratch on her." said the man's voice.

Before I could turn around he shut the door and left.

 **Bella's POV**

I was highly pissed off. First my alarm didn't ring and I was late for work. Then my work car won't work, after that my assistant ( for work) dripped all my coffee on my shirt, then one of our clients ended up changing the whole fucking project and if something didn't turn up good right now I swear my assistant will have to face my wrath by losing her job.

"Ma'am you have a meeting in 10 minutes." Said Julia, my assistant.

"Didn't I tell you to cancel all my meeting for the rest of the day?" I said in a very quiet voice.

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to apologize but I cut her,

"I hire you to make my life simpler and if you cannot do that then you are of no use to me. I said on the first day of your work that I will tolerate any lousy work from your part but this have been going on for a very long time and you ar-" I said before my _other phone_ rang and stopped me.

Julia visibly relaxed and I snorted. I pick up the phone and it was Emmet.

"All of them are here and safe, but not Jasper. He put up quite a fight. Bruised me also." He said chuckling.

All the anger I had was gone and I felt much better.

"I will be there in 10." I said shortly and hung up.

I looked at Julia and said, "That phone call probably saved your life. This is your last warning Jules. I will not tolerate this in the future and cancel all my meetings for the next two days."

She gratefully nodded and went. I also went to the parking lot and went home as quickly as I could.

 _So 2 chapters in one day means there will be update in the next week. Because my exams are starting in a few days so no update_ And _I'm making a deal. The more you guys review the more I'll try to update faster. So, please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so, without further ado here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

I was going home when my phone rang. I clicked my Bluetooth and answered it.

"Bella Royce is out!" Rose shouted in my ear.

"Bitch you know I can hear you right? So stop fucking shouting in my ear!" I shouted back.

"Sorry you know how much I wanted to mess his pretty face up since he raped me." She said.

Meet Rosalie Hunter, twin sister of James Hunter. She married my brother combining the Hunters and The Swans together. Fierce, loyal and stunning, she is someone not to mess with. First rose will take her revenge and then her brother will also make you pay. She was only sixteen when she was raped, and wasn't this smart. I almost feel sorry for Royce, almost. Why? Because first Rose will mess him up, then James and then me and Emmet.

"I know, but right now you should know that stage one is complete." I said smirking.

"Bitch I am coming over till this is over!" she shouted again.

I laughed and big my goodbye to her knowing by the time I reach home her and Alice will already be there.

* * *

 _ **Edwards POV**_

* * *

I looked around the room and was surprised. It is a very big and comfy room with glass panels. It was very bright and looked like a normal room. Why are we here? What do they want from us? Will they kill us? All these questions swirled in my mind as I sat down on the love seat. The door opened and Jasper was thrown in and he fell on the floor.

"Son of a bitch." The guy who brought me muttered and locked the door.

I looked over at Jasper and he was badly beaten up. His uniform was tattered and bloody. He had a gash on his right Temple and he was under unconscious.

I held him up and took him with me and laid him beside mom. I tend to him as well as I could do. I wandered around the room to find a shirt for him and surprisingly I did! I cleaned the wounds and made him wear the clean shirt when the door opened and the man came in again.

"I brought you guys some water and first aid." He said. "Boss will patch your brother up."

Boss? Who is the boss? Why is he being nice to us? What the hell is going on?

I nodded and took the first aid box first when he backed away and slick black heels came in my view. I started to look up making my way through the legs and went on for miles. A small waist covered by a white top and black shrug. Her heart shaped face with chocolate brown eyes and pouty lips. She was one of the beautiful brunettes I have ever seen. My mouth was open to which she smirked.

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

I went home as quickly as I can and I was right. Rosalie was there kissing Emmet like it is the end of the world.

"Don't do the nasty on my couch please." I said to them shuddering at the mental picture.

"We've already done it." Rose said smirking. "In fact we've christened your whole house."

"Fuck you bitch!" I said laughing.

We both laughed and I went to change out of my sticky work clothes. I wore black jeans with a white top with a black jacket with black heels. I freshened up quickly and went downstairs to meet the family. Rose looked like a badass and then a baby when I crushed her hopes.

"No." I said leaving no room for argument.

"But-"she said.

"No."

She opened her mouth and I raised my eyebrow. She huffed and nodded and pointed where her husband was.

I went over there and opened the room when Emmet stepped back and I was in the front. I looked down to see wild bronze hair with a jaw line to die for. This man, boy whatever he was, was checking me out and when he finally met my eyes he mouth went wide open and I smirked at that. But I have to say he is one good specimen of men I have ever seen, and believe me I have seen quite a share. He had a sharp jaw line with emerald green eyes, with a crooked nose. I feel my blush tinting my cheeks which had not happen since I was a teenager.

"I see you have acquainted yourself to this room?" I said.

"Huh?" he said.

I smiled a little and he lowered his eyes to the first aid kit. He took it and stood up and whoa... his built was impressive. 6"4 or maybe 6"5? He covered me with a foot. I looked up to keep the eye contact. When he looked down at me he smirked and I huffed. I moved closer to him and looked higher took the first aid without breaking eye contact and moved away from him to tend to his brother.

I looked at Jasper and Edward patched him up pretty.

"You did a pretty good job fixing him." I remarked.

"Thanks I guess?" he said back. Oh my god, his voice his like dripping sex. Oh my panties are wet and trust me that have not happen in a very long time. My breath hitched as I examined Jasper.

"You hurt him pretty badly Emmet. I won't able to patch him." I said to him. "Call Doc, he will take care of this." I stood up and was going out of the room when Emmet stopped me.

"Boss I looked into their history. There are things you should know." He said worriedly.

"Call Doc first. Tell me about this later, okay?" I said softly. "Take some rest too." He nodded and left with me.

I went to the living room to see Rosalie and Alice sitting on the couch like they own it.

"Move your fat asses." I said to them as they snorted but moved.

"I hope you still remember my wedding?" Alice asked.

"I arranged for it so yes I do." I replied back.

My phone chimed telling me I had a message. It was from Ben.

 _Boss I know who JC was dating..._

It had an attachment I opened the picture to see a video of Jasper proposing to Alice and her saying yes? So she was double crossing us. How nice of her?

"So Alice, tell me, are you still seeing that blond guy you told us about?" I asked her. The truth was there was no blond guy. Alice has a terrible memory so she should easily fall into this. Rose looked at me raising an eyebrow and I gave her my signature smirk. Alice without turning to me said, "Which blond guy? My fiancée is blond."

"No not James, uh he was some Johan? Jazz? Something." I said

"Jasper?" she mumbled and i smirked. Rose looked murderous and i raised my eyebrow telling her to calm down.

"Yes, Jasper." I smiled at her and she looked scared.

"Come on Alice, we are best friends aren't we?" i asked her looking deep in her eyes.

She nodded.

"Then it's time we have a chat." Rose said curtly.

* * *

 _ **So was Alice double crossing or do Bella knows her friend as much she think she does? Hope you liked the chapter. Please keep giving support guys. Thank You, and till next time.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay guys so enjoy reading. Please review about the chapter. I don't own the_ ** _Twilight characters._**

* * *

 ** _Bella's POV_**

* * *

"Tell me Alice… how long have you known him?" I asked her going to the kitchen to get some wine for us.

"One and a half years." She replied softly.

"And you never thought to tell us about that hmm?" I asked pouring the wine and taking it outside. I gave them their glasses and kept the bottle on the table.

"We discussed it and didn't want to tell everyone even after the proposal." She said.

I took a sip then swirled the glass.

"Did you tell him about who we are?" Rose asked her.

"No." She said taking a sip. "He knows I'm hiding something but doesn't know what. My background on their database is not that good which doesn't give them a solid proof."

"Well he is going to figure that out soon." I said sarcastically.

"What about James?" Rose asked.

"James doesn't know about this. He thinks he can be a playboy and I should remain faithful to him. Well he can go and fuck himself." She said angrily.

"Well a cheater or not you are still going to marry him. You agreed to this Alice. This is fixed 3 years ago!" Rose said angrily.

"I know I am sorry but I love Jasper and I am going to run away with him. I want out of this life guys." Alice said determined.

I sighed. I know this was going to happen. I so do not want to do this.

"Alice?" I said softly.

She turned towards me.

"I am sorry for whatever is going to happen now." I said and her eyes widened.

Rose kept her in place while I called her father.

"Joseph Brandon." Said a gruff voice.

"Mr. Brandon its Isabella." I said in my business tone.

"Yes Isabella how may I be of service?" He said.

"Your daughter was having an affair with the elder Cullen." I said.

"Sedate her and I will be there to mess that kid's face up." He said angrily.

"Alice will stay here till the wedding. I will do as you said though." I replied thinking the havoc Alice cause in my house if not sedated.

"As you wish. I will let you know the date of the wedding." He wished me a good day and hung up. I went to my bathroom to get some sedatives and before giving her one I took her to the Cullen's room. Apparently doc had already can and started to patch him up.

"You could've told me." I said.

He didn't even flinch.

"You we're busing interrogating your friend. Thought you needed some time." He said.

Esme and Jasper both were awake and looking at us.

"Alice?" Jasper croaked.

Alice started sobbing and jumping with a little bit of tugging. I let go of her arm and she made her way to Jasper. She sat beside Doc, took one hand of Jasper and wailing.

"Quiet Alice!" Doc said sharply.

Alice flinched but quieted down. Doc continued his work when the bathroom door opened and Edward Cullen came outside…. Half naked? The towel hung low on his hips. As I made my way up I saw a nice lean body. He obviously works out. A very sharp chest and that God like face. My cheeks were tinted red and I flushed. My God what was happening to me? I haven't felt like a hormonal teenager in so long.

My eyes met his and this time he was smirking. I huffed and he chuckled. He went to the closet and closed the door but not without winking at me.

"My God you could cut this tension with a knife." Rose said in my ear and I jumped.

I glared at her while she laughed.

"Oh my we got a lot of talking to do." She said. I showed her my tongue and huffed.

Why was everyone against me today?

"You are staying here you know that right?" I asked Doc.

"I know that's why Emmet has already kept my clothes in the closet." He said. "Let's give them some privacy people." He said that looking at me.

I raised my eyebrow and he raised his.

"Fine. Get them out." I groaned and just as I said that Edward came out.

"Get them out where?" he asked running his hand through that maze of a hair.

"Outside this room." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips. I rolled my eyes and motioned everyone to get out. Carlisle helped Esme and I dragged Edward out.

"Bella can we please talk now?" Emmet begged.

I nodded and he let me to my room.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

He took a deep breath.

"I looked into their family history. Bella they all are part if the Irish." He said and my eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to remain calm.

"That cop? He is not some Edward Sr. Oh no. He is Victor Cullen's son, Richard Cullen." He practically screamed.

"Let me guess Richard never told anyone of them about this and became a federal agent to keep suspicions about his fill away and now that I took his family something bad will happen to me." I said.

He nodded.

"Great… just Great." I said sarcastically.

"Keep this with you." I said. I will discuss about his with everyone at the next meeting."

The Swans and the Cullen's are two of the oldest families. We are old money. Cullen's and we always fought over turfs but that changed when we had equal land. We still keep in touch and in need have each other's back. But my doing this may lead to a war. I have to do something about this and fast. But first let's break this to our precious Cullen's.

We both got out of our room and saw two of the Cullen's sitting on the couch and Doc flirting with Esme? What the hell is wrong with him?

"He knows about them being Irish." Emmet said quietly.

I made an 'o' with my mouth and went to order some dinner. I have to change my plan. If by killing that bastard is the only way I'll have my revenge even if I am not the one to do it. I ordered Chinese food and called the Cullens. They all sat down on the table looked at me.

"Edward why don't you go and call your brother?" I asked sweetly.

His ears turned pink and he looked embarrassed. "Yeah I don't want to see my brother's naked ass." He said. My eyes opened and I awkwardly laughed.

I took a deep breath. "Do you know that you are the part of the Irish Crime family present in the US?"

* * *

 ** _So they are very important and not to be messed with if you want to live. And our Bella sure does. Keep the support coming and thank you. See you next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my wonderful readers. Without any further trouble, here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

I said that and looked at them. Edward looked shocked while Esme sighed and I scrunched my eyebrows at that.

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked her and Edward looked sharply at her.

"I had my doubts and you're saying that just proves it." She said.

"What rumors?" I asked.

"One day someone came to our house. Ed said that it was from work but when that man came to our home he called Ed, Richard. When I asked him about it he shrugged and never gave a proper answer. So I took matters into my own hands. And when I first met him, he had an Irish accent. It was faint but there." She said.

"What do you mean take matters in your hands? " Edward asked.

"I researched about him, asked around, got Jasper to do some search. But don't worry he doesn't know." She replied.

Edward looked bewildered.

"So you are saying he is an Irish mobster?" he asked. "That's okay right like he is no one important? Right?"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"He is the blood brother of Zander Cullen, the present Irish boss." I said sadly.

If anyone could look more bewildered than they already were, that was Edward.

"You know what guys I'll talk with Zander it'll be fine. He practically raised me after my father died." I said. "Now, who wants Chinese?"

Just as I said that the intercom buzzed indicating food is here. I looked at them and went to receive it.

As the food was coming up I told Emmet to get the plates. And I went to the Cullen room. I knocked on the door three times and shouted, "Come out! There are things we need to talk about!"

"You don't have a right anymore Bella! "Said Alice.

"Alice I cannot kill any of the Cullen's!" I shouted and kicked the door. "Get decent and get out!"

I stomped away. What was with the attitude? She should be grateful. If I want, I can talk to Zander and get Jasper killed. Stupid brat. I walked down and harshly took my food and started eating it. Emmet stopped eating and mouthed, "Alice?"

I huffed and ate my food. He shook his head and started eating.

"Bella why are they eating with us and why is Doc flirting with the mother?" Rose asked disgustingly. I snorted and told her later. Ooh Classical Chinese is so good! I hadn't had these in ages. Oh that's good.

"Stop swallowing." Edward said from my behind.

"Fuck you." I mumbled and continuing eating my food. I love food. I depend on food. That's like my only comfort in this horrible world. I happily munched on my Manchurian and slurped my noodles. He quietly laughed and continued eating his.

Alice came down with hand in hand with Jasper. Rose picked up get knife but I held her hand and stopped her.

"Look who is in a good mood." I said. "Did see sex cheer you up? "

Everyone tried not to laugh and they both were red in faces. I snorted and came back to my food. I pointed towards the bag where their dinner was. They took their food and sat down.

"What did you wanted to talk about?" asked Jasper.

"I will explain that to you and you" I said pointed at Alice and Rose "and Emmet will explain that to you" pointing to Jasper.

"Why did you say you can't kill Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I can't kill Jasper without permission." I said. "If that important person gives the permission to me." I kept my food down and leapt like a snake. I was behind him with his head tilt back and my Swiss knife to his throat. I motioned slicing his neck and clicked my tongue. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Tch, You are dead." I let go of his hair and went back to eat my food.

Cullen's and Alice were shell shocked while Emmet and Rose looked proud. I shrugged at them and kept eating.

"Now shut up and let me eat my food." I said.

* * *

 _ **Edwards POV**_

* * *

I clutched my head. God if I don't hate this god given situation of mine. I am the nephew of an Irish Mob Boss? Not only that the only person who could protect me can be killed by him any time. I hate my life… at this moment. Alice is all over Jasper and its making me nauseous. Wait! I looked over to see the time and it was half past eight. I was brought here around one in the afternoon. So we have been gone for more than seven hours. Surely my father is trying to find us? Anyways who knows? I have known that man for twenty five years, and I don't even know who he is. I still need to search the tabloids. I looked over at Bella to see her scrolling through her iPad. I silently cleared my throat and said, "Is there any news about us by dad Ms. Bella?"

"First of all don't call me Ms. Bella. It makes me feel old. Second I am trying to search your father's whereabouts but I can't find him anywhere." She said.

"I asked for news." I reminded. "Knowing dad he will make it a huge deal. I once went to my friends' house to help him study and mom forgot to tell Dad. Within hours I was on news and had a bounty over my head. I just thought that dad was overprotective as I was still young." I looked over at her and said, "But this was the real reason right?"

She nodded and came to sit beside me. I looked over and saw that she had the latest tracking device used by the FBI.

"I know what you are thinking. I am the best so I need the best." She said smirking. "It also has facial recognition. The only trouble is that I don't have his photo."

I did, but right now I need those tabloids. "I have them and I will give them to you on one condition." I said looking at her. She nodded.

"I need those tabloids." I said. She shrugged and opened the news site for me. I took it for her and searched missing family and there it is! I knew it. A photo of me, Jazz and Mom. I turned it and showed it to Bella. She took it from me and read the article and laughed silently.

"Bullshit." She said and continued laughing.

"What?" I asked.

" _The family of the most famous and dangerous, federal agent, Mr. Edward Cullen Senior has gone missing. Mr. Cullen who is fiercely protective of his family says that, "I have put a lot of criminals behind the bar, so it is not unusual that someone may want to hurt my family. But I beg of you, your fight is with me not with my family. So I present you with three options, Number 1, let my family go and I will surrender. Two, Name your price and money cash or deposit will reach your account. Three, if not, I will have to call reinforcements from my behalf. That's all." What reinforcements is he talking about? Will he go to the other side? But whatever it is the kidnapper should prepare himself for war. Keep up with us for exclusive and latest updates of the Cullen family."_ She finished reading.

"That's such horseshit!" I said.

"I know!" she said.

"That wuss can't even face me without his brother's support." She snorted. "And I need to talk to Zander. If the rumors are true then Richard can fight for Zander's throne and it will unleash chaos. But I will do that tomorrow." She sighed. "I was so looking forward to scar you all for life."

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said. "Be grateful for that. If this hadn't come up you would have wanted to kill yourself."

"Scary." I replied.

The doorbell ranged and Bella got alert. I think she just went to her Boss mode. I stood up straighter. Bella rose and locked with Rose. Rose took her knife from her boot and Bella took her gun out from under the night table. She turned the safety off and cocked her gun. They slowly moved towards the door and Bella covered Rose while she opened the door. A tall man was standing there with light brown eyes. Rose lowered her knife and Bella looked over to see who it was. Even she lowered her gun and Alice started going in a panic attack. That man looked over at Alice and Jasper went looked so angry.

He moved forward towards them but Bella stopped him.

"There has been a new development Joseph. We cannot hurt the Cullens." She said in authority.

"What new developments are you talking about?" he asked incuriously.

"You will know about them in the next meeting. Right now calm yourself down." She said.

Joseph took a deep breath and nodded.

"Do you want some Whiskey?" she asked him.

"A double if you please." He said. She nodded and went to get some whiskey. He snorted after looking at us and sat down on the single couch.

"No matter how much you love him Mary Alice, you still are getting married to James Hunter." He said.

"No!" shouted Alice and started struggling in Jasper arms. Joseph tiredly looked at Rose and she brought a tranquilizer near her. She took Alice's hair in her arm and injected the tranquilizer in her neck. Alice slowly and slowly lost consciousness and went limp in hir arms.

"That girl is losing her mind day after day." Bella said bringing a bottle and two glasses of whiskey.

"Thank you." Joseph said, taking the glass from her.

She nodded and leaned back to the table and drank her whiskey.

"Arrange the marriage in three weeks Joseph. Only James can handle her." She said. "And I am going back to New York, so you are in charge here." She said looking here.

"New York? Isn't that the Irish area?" he asked.

"Yes. There are matters I have to discuss with Zander." She said. "I will take care of them. I may need to corporate with the Volturi too."

Uh… Take care of us? She wants to kill us? But she said she can't. I need to shut up and listen.

"What has happened in the last twenty four hours?"

"You don't want to know." She said laughing.

 _Even I don't know Bella._ I thought to myself.

"Don't drink too much. Rose will see you out. I meet you tomorrow." She said looking at Joseph. He nodded and went his way.

She looked at Jasper and said, "Pick her up and follow me."

Jasper took Alice bride styled and followed her there. I went back to our room which was right to Bella's. Oh goodie. Neither my mother nor my brother was going to come back to this room. I stripped down until I was in my boxers and was going to lie down on the bed, when I thought someone was watching me. I turned around to see Bella eye fucking me and not hiding it. I smirked at her and coughed.

"Like what you see?" I asked.

"Huh?" was her brilliant response.

I looked more closely at her and found out that her pupils were dilated and her breath was coming in short pants. I went over to her, took her in my arms, pushed her face up and gently leaned down and touched my lips with hers.

* * *

 _ **I was so surprised to see a spam in my mail today. Thank you so much for the response. Keeps it coming; well it's a big chapter. Details of this little kiss will be revealed in next chapter. Keeps the response coming!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Go on then, nothing to see here...**_

* * *

 _ **Edward's POV**_

* * *

My lips were still in touch with hers. I removed them feeling that Bella is not going to respond when she wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me back with passion. She moaned in my mouth and I took that as an opportunity and plunged my tongue in her mouth tasting her. We both fought for dominance and in the end, I won as I broke the kiss off. I started kissing her check and went down her jaw to kiss her neck. She kept pulling at my hair and gasping for air. I kissed her mouth once more and moved a little away from her. She looked freshly fucked. Her hair was disarray, her lips were swollen and there was a hickey at her neck.

She got to her senses and pushed me away and I landed on the bed.

"No one can know that this happened okay?" she said frantically. "No one."

"Chill out who would I tell too?" I asked her. "My brother? Please. I love him but we do not discuss these kinds of things."

She looked relieved and started eye fucking me again.

"Why don't you... um, go and..." she started saying.

I smirked. "What don't me what Isabella?"

"Um... um... why don't you um... go and..." she said and looked at me. Seeing my smirk pissed her off and she growled. She turned around, locked the room and marched towards me. She jumped on me and started kissing me as if her life depends on it. We both fell on the bed with her on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and tangled my hands in her hair. She cupped my cheek with one hand and her other was wrapped in my hair. She broke for air we locked our eyes on each other.

"No one should know about this right?" I asked her.

She nodded. I leaned up and whispered in her ear, "Then you should really go back to your room." And kissed her ear. She shuddered, whispered, "What if I don't want to?"

"Then everyone will know about this. If you want me to come over there tomorrow night then flick my hand before going to bed tomorrow and if you are coming over just do when you wish too." I said looking in her eyes and kissed her.

She nodded and stood up with me. I walked with her towards and door and shut it when went. I walked back to my bed and lied down with the biggest smile on my face. I closed my eyes and thought of Isabella Swan as I went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

I stumbled back to my room and closed the door. I striped naked and saw my reflection on the full-length mirror. I in few words looked freshly fucked. I have never had that look before. I kissed Edward. Or he kissed me. Whoever it was it was an amazing kiss and I need to stop it before it escalates. I need to concentrate on getting them out to safety to Zander and talking to him. I took a nice long hot shower and went to sleep with clothes on. Too many accidents made me realize that I can never go to sleep naked.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning.**_

* * *

 _ **Edward POV**_

* * *

I woke up to sunlight shining in my eyes. I removed the duvet covering my half-naked body and went to freshen up to meet my uncle I think? Anyway, I went to the bathroom, took a bath and went to find shirt and pants in my size. Only one shirt was left. I took that and went downstairs where I believed the kitchen was. I started searching the cabinets to find myself something to eat. I heard shuffling behind me and I went on alert. There was a knife beside me and I slowly took it. I sharply turned around and put the knife in a defensive stance.

The intruder was none other than Isabella Swan holding a 9mm directly at my head. The knife was directed at the heart. She was wearing a see through tank top with denim shorts. I lowered my knife when she lowered her gun. She shot one of her eyebrows up at that.

"It's your house and you did say that you want to kill us." I said rolling the knife and sliding it back to the kitchen.

"That was before I knew the truth. Knowing the truth, it can change your plans and perspective. Before I wanted to destroy your peace of mind, now I have to protect you from your own family. Besides you still don't trust me after what happened last night?" she smirked.

"Look on some levels I do. Nevertheless, you are a mob boss. I really cannot trust you fully. Besides, you will kill my brother if given the chance." I replied.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Your brother pisses me off! He is just a federal agent. I have hundreds of federal agent working for me to supply me information. He is not doing something great to have an ego of that kind."

"Look he gets respect because of dad. He lives of that shit. One of the many reasons I never wanted to work as a federal agent." I said.

"Anyway you hungry? I can make good omelettes with bacon!" I said cheerfully.

She softly laughed and nodded.

"Go ahead." She said. "Surprise me!"

"Although I will need your help." I said leaning towards her. "I want you to tell me where your ingredients are because I cannot find any!"

She out right laughed at me and nodded.

"Fine! I will help you." She said and we went to work.

We made the whole breakfast and nothing was burned. There was a little teasing here and there but other than that. I'd say it was a good experience.

Everyone came down slowly and was so tired it looked like they were awake the whole night, which they probably were. The only ones not here were Alice and Jasper. I think Alice was still out cold and Jasper was with her because he never wakes up this late, not even on weekends.

Bella and I kept everything on the table and people started serving themselves. We sat down with them and I saw Rosalie sceptically looking at Bella. Bella raised her brow and Rosalie focused on the breakfast. I shrugged and took something for myself and started eating.

"Wow, Bella. What happened to your horrible cooking skills?" Emmet asked gulping down the omelette.

"Yeah, you literally burn water!" said Doc.

"I didn't make this. Edward did," she said, "Don't worry I was right there with him he did not poison it." When everyone started panicking. I remembered something that Bella said. Truth can change your perspective. This is what just happened. When they thought that Bella made the food, they complimented it, but when she disclosed that I made it, their behaviour changed.

"Emmet asks Ben to arrange a meeting with everyone else and make sure Caius and Marcus are there. I don't want to handle Aro right now. This one is urgent." Bella said going in Boss mode.

"Yes Boss." He said.

"Rose go wake Alice and Jasper and tell them to get their butts down now." She ordered Rosalie.

She fearfully nodded and went upstairs.

"Doc go get dressed you need to go back to the hospital." She said. Doc finished his breakfast right then and went to get dressed.

It was eerily silent and then Bella sighed and finished hers. I raised my hand and she chuckled at that.

"Yes?" she said.

"I need more clothes. Either let me go get some of mine or buy me new ones." I said.

"Oh right! You all need clothes. I really thought that by today you all will be dead but that's not the case anymore." She chuckled. "All right! Freshen up we will go meet my personal stylist today."

"Esme can wear something of my mother." She said. "Everything is brand new. We never threw it out."

She has a personal stylist. Well she is rich and beautiful so... whatever. She went to her room and came wearing casual jeans and top. She hid her gun behind her jeans and shrugged.

"You never know." She said.

I nodded and went with her to the parking. I stopped right outside the elevator after I saw how many cars she had. It was an ordinary number of seven. But they were the latest super-cars that are only present in Europe. Ah, I wish I had those babies.

"Which one are we taking today?" I asked her.

She laughed and pointed at a red Audi. It was an Audi r8. I smoothly slipped inside the car looked at Bella. She smirked at me and started the car full speed. We raced outside and she found her way through the streets like a pro. We reached her stylists shop in no time and she parked the car in one go. She looked at me and I clapped silently.

"Bravo!" I said.

She bowed and said, "Thank you, Thank you."

We both looked at each other and starting laughing. Tears started to come from my eyes. I got out of the car waited sighed. She came beside me and we both went inside the store to meet her stylist.

"Zafrina," she said and a tall dark woman came out. She looked as she died and came back, with a measuring tape.

"Is it the fashion week season?" she said sadly.

"Yes!" Zafrina shouted and I flinched back. "These hooligans I work with as no taste for fashion or know what a time limit is!" she said and finally noticed that I am here.

She smoothed her hair, wiped her face, and showed me a bright smile.

"Who might this be?" she asked smoothly.

"This is Edward Cullen." Bella said.

"Oh my! If I knew that the Cullens were this hot I might have protected him from you Bella." She replied running her hand at my face.

Seriously, what is wrong with people here? Why do hate me? I have done nothing wrong! My father has, hated him; kill him for all I care. I need to ask Bella what my father has done to get such hate from everyone.

"He needs some clothes Zafrina." She said. "You just got a new assignment."

"Aye Aye" she said and whisked me away from Bella. I looked at her and mouthed 'help me' while she just simply laughed and wished me all the best.

After what seem hours of prodding and prepping, Zafrina finally removed me and presented me to Bella. I was wearing a white button down shirt with a black jacket with dark blue jeans and brown shoes. I moved my hand through my hair and looked at Bella. She dropped her jaw and her eyes were hooded. I coughed silently and it got her out of her reverie.

"Zafrina I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you for making him more hot than he already is." She said

"You could kiss him and kill his father." Zafrina said.

"Yeah, I'll just do that." She said and asked for the payment.

"Nuh huh. Just loan him to me occasionally and that'll be all. And we still need to upgrade your wardrobe. I'll ask for my payment then. I'll send his clothes over your penthouse by today." She said.

They hugged each other and we got out of the store.

"She is lovely." I said.

"Oh really?" Bella asked.

"She is a bundle of energy." I said and Bella laughed. "That she is."

We both got into her car and drove away to her house. I watched Bella throughout the drive and she looked nervous.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just need to prepare for my meeting now. I never held an urgent on. Everyone should show up." She said. "I am just thinking what will happen when I tell everyone that you are Irish because as much as they hate your father, when I'll tell them about him being Irish I don't know whether it will make them angry or scared."

I now realized and that a war is coming and at some point Bella would have to make a choice between her family and me and I fear that that day is sooner than we realize.

* * *

 _ **A guest review told me that I need to edit this story and need a beta for it. If anyone knows a good one please let me know about it. Keep the reviews coming and the next update might be late...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**There you go...**_

* * *

 _ **Bella POV**_

* * *

We reached home and Ben sent me the time for tonight meeting. I still had time but I don't know whether I should take a Cullen with me. Even if I do take one with me, it will be Esme. She knows more about Richard anyway; with her on our side, we'll know what are his weaknesses and strengths. We can use that to our advantage. I am going to die thinking about all this. Nevertheless, should I take a Cullen with me? That remains the predominant question in my mind. I should ask Doc. He knew my father before he died and can guide me through this shit. I went over to meet Doc when I heard noises that I was very familiar with and ran away before I could here more. I went to the kitchen to see Rose pacing like anything.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Emmet told me about them being Irish! They are fucking Irish Bella!" she said.

"I know." I replied. "That's why I held this urgent meeting and I hope that Alice's wedding happens as soon as possible, because after that I am leaving for New York to meet with Zander."

She nodded. "Bella I am scared. Zander may love you but when it comes to his family he is the worst." She shuddered.

I knew that. That is why I am hopping that Zander will not kill me on the spot.

"But if Richard comes in the picture then you and I both know that he can fight for the throne." I said. "If Zander taught me anything it is love your family, but love your position more, because everyone will want it and will try to be your family."

She nodded. "I know. He taught me that too but Bella you can't outwit the teacher."

Actually, I could but that is plan B. I nodded. No one knew about plan B right now and it should be kept that way.

"God I have not been nervous since my valedictorian speech." I said.

"I know you should have seen your face that day!" she said.

"Hey! I was nervous. I was naïve, stupid and a geek." I replied. "People didn't know be back then."

It was true. I was the personification of a typical geek, braces with baggy shirts and jeans. On a good day, it used to be an ironed shirt and pants.

"Anyway should I take a Cullen with me?" I asked. "I mean it may make this more believable."

She nodded. "Yeah it will." She said. "But are you sure that taking them with you is the right choice?"

I knew it was a risk but I have to take it. I mean what could go wrong. Okay many things but I'll think about that later.

"It is a risk but I have to take it." I said. "I really don't have a choice."

She shrugged. She knows this is true.

"Okay before going to the meeting I will talk to Black about the shipment damage of ours.

"Sure that will ease them up! It's not like you are going to tell them about the possibility of the ancient rival starting again!" she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

I went to my office and took a beer out of the cabinet. I chugged it down and let a breath out. I kept it on the table and rubbed my hands over my face. I need to get this done ASAP. I sat down on my chair and opened my laptop to connect with the Blacks.

The Blacks control our southern shipments, the Mexico area. We have an alliance with them that allows us to use their route with fewer charges. However, our past shipments have been not reaching us or something so being the Boss, I have a settle this. Jacob Black is the heir to the Blacks Empire and his father Billy Black is the one in charge. Billy and I have a good relationship so hopefully this will end well and not in dispute. Jacob Black on the other hand is one of the most awful and pathetic person I have ever met! That guy do no when to take a hint. I literally had to knee him in the balls to tell him to stay the fuck away from me.

I called Billy on Skype and he picked it up on the second ring.

"Isabella, to what do we owe this pleasure?" he said cheekily and I narrowed my eyes.

"You know exactly why you owe this pleasure." I growled at him.

He laughed heartily. "Jacob owes me a Ferrari. I told him they don't have the guts to deal with us without you. Pussies." He said

Even I had to laugh at that. "Who the fuck your boy thinks he is? I still think you should marry him off to Julieta. That woman can keep your empire in line. Jacob will just destroy it."

Billy sighed. "What can I do about that boy? I love his mother but he has a little too much of her in him. Maybe it is time that I go and talk to Julieta's father."

"It will be a very good thing. He will get off my back." I added and that set off another round of laughing.

"That is very true." He said.

"Stop fucking with our shipments okay? I have a lot going right now and it will be good if you cooperate a little Billy." I said tiredly.

He nodded. "When you are free, I need to know everything and from you am I clear?" he said sternly.

I nodded and winked at him, "don't forget to invite me to the wedding!" I said and hung up on him.

I looked at time and it was almost time for dinner. I had a craving for steak today. I am going to die why not a good last meal.

I went to the kitchen after drinking my beer and saw it in complete silence. Rose and Doc were one side and the Cullens on one. I shook my head already tired. I told everyone in my family to play nice but one can never be sure.

"What?" I hissed as I entered.

Doc, Esme looked guilty, and my eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I asked them.

They nodded. Oh god how can they be so stupid. Nothing can stay a secret here can it?

"What happened?" I asked as I sat down at the head of the table.

It was like a pirate's ship as soon as I said the words… curses were said, things were shouted and Rose stood up looking to strangle someone.

I took out my glock and fired it at the window (yes the glass is bulletproof) and it got quiet.

"Now why don't you all shut up and sit down?" I sweetly and quietly ask and everyone sat down. Even Rose and Emmet looked scared because they know that I am just minutes away from going in "Boss Mode" and trust me, no one should see me in Boss Mode. Last time I went in that we had to replace our entire security.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Mom told us that she slept with Doc and that after all this she will be staying with him." Edward said.

I looked at Doc and raised my eyebrow. He raised one right back and I nodded. After the loss of his first wife, Esme was the first one Doc tried to try a relationship out with someone. I owe it to him.

"Are you ready to let go of your sons?" I asked her. "I mean if things with Zander turns out okay Edward and Jasper will stay with him for their training and you will be with Carlisle who will be with us at our headquarters."

She looked at bit shaken. I guess Carlisle didn't tell her about that yet. He looked at me and I shrugged. What was I supposed to do? Just let her be with us without knowing the pro's and cons?

"But they can stay with us right?" she asked tentatively.

"It all depends on Zander. He may want you to stay with him. Then you are not divorced yet. Look, I am not against you being with Doc. Okay. Just I have to be the practical one here." I told her. "Tell me what you guys want to eat and go upstairs and talk."

Esme shook her head and Carlisle ordered a pizza for all of us.

I sighed as they went up.

"How do you do that?" Jasper asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Not let your emotions rule you?"

"You are a cop Jasper." I said. "I thought you guys have training for that."

He shook his head and went upstairs. It was just me, Rose and Edward. It was so awkward. Rose glared at Edward. He glared back at her and I was literally stuck in between.

"I am going to get ready for the meeting." I finally said to them. "Edward I need to talk you about your fathers daily life before going to it okay?" I asked him.

He nodded and I left them to piss off contest.

I went to my closet and wore one of my formal attire that was a dark blue green color, knee length dress. It had a dark grey belt around my torso.

I looked at mirror dreading the next few hours. I really hoped that the Richard problem would be solved very quickly and without much Huss or fuss.

* * *

 _ **So I am so sorry about the delay. My aunt just had a baby girl so I was taking care of her and my exams were on my head so I couldn't use the laptop. I am so sorry people. Hope you loved the chapter. Press the little button and let me know!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Looked like you people loved the last one so here you go…**_

* * *

 _ **Bella's POV**_

* * *

 _ **After the meeting.**_

* * *

I groaned in pain from the wound of my abdomen.

"Its going to al right Bella." Doc said soothingly in my ear.

"This so did not go the way I wanted too!" I groaned again.

"What is wrong with her?" Edward asked stupidly.

"Wrong with me? What is wrong with me? I'll shoot a bullet through your fucking stomach and then ask you what is wrong with you Edward?" I shouted at him.

"Just be quiet and keep driving." Doc said to him as he put pressure on my wound. I groaned again. The pain was so excruciating. I forgot what it is to be shot. I have not been out for so long. It is disgusting.

"Okay calm down we are almost here." Edward said. "No one is following us and your men have just joined us."

I looked outside and he was right. Many of my men were around us protecting me. We quickly went inside the parking lot and my men followed. My car door was opened and I was quickly transferred in the arms of Emmet. We quickly went inside my mansion and Emmet put me down on the couch. My dress was quickly torn and Doc got to work. After that, what happened was a blur. All I remember was the pain. Apparently, Edward was also a doctor so naturally he also helped Doc with it. I only remember being transferred from the couch to bed. Someone ordered everyone to get out and he was threatening someone? Again, it was all a blur.

That person was whispering soothe things to me as he dressed me back. It kissed my forehead and I went into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **The morning after.**_

* * *

My eyes were burning. Someone was throwing direct light at them. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. Sunlight was directly in my eyes. I tried to move but someone kept me in place.

"What the hell?" I asked still trying to see the person.

"Careful. The wound is still fresh. Let me change the bandages." He said.

"What the hell?" I ask again.

He chuckled and moved up to my face and I be surprised to see Edward. My breath quickened and my eyes widened.

"Now you be still okay?" he told me. I nodded. "I am going to clean your wound and change the bandages and its going to hurt. Moving will hurt you, so stay still." He kissed me and went back to do his work.

My brain activity is officially dead. When did he have so confident? Whom did he talk to? How long have I been passed out for? All these questions came to my mind and I didn't even notice that he changed my bandages and cleaned my wound. He came up again and said, "All done. Now how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Where is Doc? And what happened?" I asked.

"Doc's back at the penthouse to get everyone else. As for what happened do you have a memory loss?" he asked.

"No I don't have a memory loss. I just want to know what happened after I passed out." I said.

"Well after you passed out Emmet took charge and let's just say that everyone is sending prayers for you to get well soon." He replied.

I winced. "Emmet took charge huh? Well why don't we go and tell them the good news?"

He chuckled and stood up. I mentally pouted as he was not near me and then I frowned. What the hell?

"You think you can get up?" he asked folding his arms.

I sit up using the right technique and only winced once. I raised my eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"Fine. But if your stitches open, you are stitching them back." He said and I nodded.

He helped me get back on my feet. His hand around my waist and one in front of my stomach and my one hand on top of his at my waist and other at around his neck.

We slowly moved our way to the door and went to the living area. Emmet was in an argument with his security subordinate Riley.

"Look can you try to not to be an asshole and fucking listen to me!" he said.

"Asshole? You are calling your boss an asshole?" Emmet bellowed.

"No. I am calling my boss's bitch an asshole!" he shouted right back and Emmet raised his fist but Edward quickly left my side and stopped him.

"Listen here you douche Riley is right. Listen to him." He whispered harshly.

"I am the boss I listen to no one certainly not a prisoner." Emmet said back and took his hand away and then noticed me.

He eyes got wide and he looked scared. "Hey boss. You shouldn't up right now should you?" he asked.

"If you want to be a Boss so bad you should have told me." I said limping forward. I stood right in front of him and even though I was 2 feet shorter, he still cowered.

"And who made you the Boss?" I asked, moving forward to sit on the head chair. I sat down and looked like him.

"I am still waiting." I said crossing my arms and wincing. Edward sighed and shook his head. I removed my arms from my chest and looked at Emmet.

"D...d... Doc did, Boss." He stammered, looking everywhere but in my eyes.

"Oh really? I don't remember giving Doc that clearance." I pondered. "Because if I did my lawyer would know that." I looked over and saw Jenks coming forward and shaking his head.

"As far as I remember you never did." He said. "After your accident Emmet without any consent took charge. Telling everyone that your condition is critical and that you may even die."

I looked over at Emmet with disbelief. "You knew it was not a very deep wound." I said to him. "That is why I couldn't be much of a help during the fight."

He looked down and then looked up. "I am your head of security Bella. If you go down, I will take charge. And it is not as you are going to get married any time soon to get someone else."

That was low, and that was not Emmet. I mean sure he teases me about single life but never this. Something is off. I looked over at him and saw his eyes were pleading to me. I widened my eyes.

Rosalie was in danger.

"Emmet that is enough. Get out blow off some steam and then we'll talk about this. For that time being Riley will take charge." I looked over at Emmet and he gave me a slight shake of head.

"Dismissed." I said it to everyone. "Riley about what you wanted to talk about later okay?" I said and he nodded and left.

Edward came up to me and helped me get back on my feet.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Rose is in danger." I said. "Someone asked him to spy on me."

"Who could it be?" he asked.

"I don't know. Could be anyone who hates. I always tried to have healthy, respectful business relations with everyone but there could be a few guys I pissed off." I replied casually.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Emmet is not a good actor." I said and laughed and then I groaned.

"Big mistake." I whimpered and fortunately, there was a love seat right there.

Edward helped me sit down and pulled my shirt up a bit.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Checking your stitches." He said. "Don't worry I won't try and cop a feel."

I looked at him but then relaxed. He looked my stitches and sighed.

"They are still attached yet but stay here I'll go and get some painkillers for you to move." He looked at me and I nodded.

"Fine I won't." I said and he went leaving me alone with my thoughts. First, I need to fine the person who is threatening Rosalie. Second, I have to talk to Zander. Third, I need to know who the fuck tried to kill me. Now I know Hunters, Brandon's won't because they are practically family. Now Volturi on the other hand would like me off the market but they are cowards. They can't possibly pull of this stunt. However, I have to keep my options open. As far as I know, it was Alec Volturi who was trying to shoot Edward but I got in the way so maybe no one is trying to kill me yet. Oh, all this is making my headache.

Edward came back with some painkillers and the intercom beeped. He answered it and then Henry who was our door attendant.

"Ms. Swan a man named Zander Cullen is entering your premises. Should we let him in or not?" said Henry.

My eyes widened as I looked over at Edward. His expression mirrored mine.

* * *

 _ **Dun dun dun... what will happen now? The updates will be slow now. Maybe once in two weeks. Love you all, leave a review!**_


End file.
